Naruto no Warui Yume
by htr05
Summary: Naruto has got bad dreams. What is that? R&R? XP OOC, Almost YAOI !


**Naruto no Warui Yume—Naruto's Bad Dreams—**

ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating:** T (nggak ada yang berbahaya kok—mungkin—)

**WARNING:** OOC, Almost YAOI(?!), SasuXNaru, **Don't read, if you don't like**

Please, enjoy this (unperfectly) fict.

* * *

"Dobe… Menikahlah denganku," Sasuke sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto dengan setangkai bunga mawar kuning..

Naruto tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak, ia baru saja bangun tidur, hanya memakai kaos oblong warna putih dengan lambang pusaran bewarna oranye di tengah dan celana pendek warna hitam kesayangannya, disertai rambut masih acak-acakan. Bangun paginya—atau lebih tepatnya bangun molornya—di sambut hangat oleh ninja kriminal paling berbahaya seantero negeri, Uchiha Sasuke, di apartemennya dengan mengucapkan kalimat lamaran sambil membawa setangkai mawar kuning. Sekarang ia tengah membelai paha bawah Naruto yang bebas dan hampir (akan) menindih tubuh Naruto.

"WAAAAAAA!! S-s-s-sa… TEME?! K-kenapa bisa di sini?!" Teriaknya lalu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut putih, dan segera cepat-cepat mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada ujung tempat tidur.

"Bukankah aku dulu pernah berjanji akan menemuimu suatu saat. Hei jangan lari," ucap Sasuke menggoda lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto dan perlahan mendekat. "Selain itu aku kemari tak bertangan kosong, kubawakan sejuta mawar, dan kupilihkan _Rosa Foetida_. Warna kuningnya indah seperti warna rambutmu, dobe."

Belum sampai Sasuke akan mencium rambutnya, Naruto mendorong paksa Sasuke hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku?!" Teriaknya sambil menutupi dirinya (lagi) dengan selimut yang tadi sempat ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di Konoha ini?! Maksudku kenapa kau yang seorang _missing-nin_ yang paling dicari bisa dengan mudah masuk Konoha?!"

"Anak manis... Nampaknya kau benar-benar lupa, ya? Baiklah aku katakan sekali lagi, bukankah aku akan menemuimu suatu saat nanti. Suatu saat itu adalah hari ini. Aku telah lama menunggu hari ini, hari dimana aku kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk melamarmu," kata Sasuke yang bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil membersihkan baju putihnya.

_Eh? D__ia pernah berkata begitu? Aku kok sama sekali gak ingat ya?_—batin naruto.

"Nah, kalau begitu, dobe… Sekarang aku membutuhkan tanda tanganmu," Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah sehelai kertas dari dalam baju putihnya.

"Heh? Untuk apa tanda tanganku? Lantas apa yang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn, tentu saja ini AKTE NIKAH," Sasuke tersenyum memberi penekanan pada kata akte nikah.

BRUG!!—Kali ini Naruto yang terjungkal indah dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ti-tidak mau!! Tidak akan!! Tulisanku jelek sekali!!" Teriak Naruto histeris yang bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Mengerti maksud Naruto, Sasuke dengan sigap mengeluarkan banyak kertas serupa yang entah darimana datangnya itu, "Tak masalah meskipun tulisanmu jelek, salah tulis, atau sengaja tersobek… cadangannya masih banyak kok, nih. Dan semuanya sudah mendapat stempel resmi dari Hokage."

"He? Stempel Hokage? Gaaaah!! Bukan itu maksudku teme!! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?! Kita ini sama-sama lelaki!! Jadi nggak mungkin bisa menikah!!" Teriaknya (semakin) histeris.

Sasuke terdiam di teriaki Naruto seperti itu. Nampaknya, ia sedang mencerna apa yang dikatakan calon pengantinnya tersebut.

"Ah, tak masalah… Kita mengadopsi anak saja kalau begitu…" kata Sasuke santai.

"Aaaargh!! Sudah ku bilang bukan itu!!!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga membuatnya semakin awut-awutan, karena stress dengan kelakuan mantan sahabatnya yang semakin aneh saja.

"Naruto, apa salahnya," Sasuke meraih pinggang Naruto, lalu memeluknya Wajahnya semakin dekat beberapa senti dengan wajah Naruto. Sasuke yang tadinya senyum-senyum mendadak berubah menjadi serius. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto… Sudah sewajarnya aku ingin bersama dan bersatu denganmu untuk selamanya."

_Sial, kenapa jadi serius begini, sih?_

"T-t-ta-tapi.. a-aku…" Naruto bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang

"Tak apa-apa… Serahkan padaku," bisik Sasuke menggoda di telinga Naruto seraya mempererat pelukannya dan menyusupkan tangannya pada kaos putihnya, perlahan mendorong tubuh Naruto ke lantai dengan tubuhnya.

_Hiii_—jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Akan kulakuan dengan lembut," nafas Sasuke berhembus lembut di telinga Naruto dan membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman saja, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Sasuke.

"UGYAAA!!"

_Tasukete tebayoooo__!!!_

BRUAG!!

Seseorang mendobrak paksa pintu apartemen Naruto. Kegiatan mereka berdua terhenti dan menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah pintu.

"NARUTO!!"

_Eh, suara ini? Sakura-chan!_

Naruto sangat senang akhirnya ada yang menyelamatkannnya. Nampaknya karena gangguan tadi Sasuke lengah dan melonggarkan pelukan eratnya. Kali ini Naruto bebas berlari menuju arah Sakura yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Naruto-kun!!"

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto gembira.

"Naruto-kun, kau tak apa-apa kan? Kemarilah," Sakura merentangkan tangannya

_Oh, __Sakura-chan…_

Sakura menggapai pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan dengan cepat menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan senang hati Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Kapan lagi coba? Biasanya Sakura akan langsung menjotosnya dengan penuh semangat hingga babak belur atau terlempar jauh keluar dari apartemennya. Pada saat Naruto memeluk dengan enaknya, seringai penuh maksud terlukis di wajah Sakura.

Lalu…

JLEB!!

Sesuatu menusuk tengkuk Naruto. Pelukan eratnya pada Sakura, merenggang. Perlahan-lahan Naruto terjatuh, rasa lemas melanda secara tiba-tiba dan dengan cepat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sa-sakura… apa m-maksudnya i-ni?"

"Khu khu khu… Maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Ini bagian dari pekerjaan dan perintah dari Tsunade-shisou. Selain itu aku telah disewa oleh Sasuke-kun untuk menjadikanmu miliknya," Sakura dengan wajah devil.

"Pa-panas…," ucap Naruto terbata-bata dalam jatuhnya sambil menggaruk lemah pada lehernya. "Apa yang.. k-kau …"

"Oh ini…," Sakura melemparkan tabung kecil dengan ujung seperti jarum ke arah Naruto yang sekarang sedang terkapar tak berdaya dan keringat mulai bermunculan. "'O_bat peningkat gairah dengan cepat_'—yang berhasil aku temukan bersama Tsunade-shishou. Karena ini produk baru jadi, sekalian aku percobakan padamu."

_Ka-kalian bersekongkol__!!_—batin Naaruto.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun, selamat menikmati dan mohon bantuannya," Sakura beranjak pergi.

"Hn, akan aku kabari hasilnya Haruno-san," Sasuke terkekeh dengan menyeramkan atau bisa disebut terkekeh karena bernafsu tak sabar untuk segera 'memakan' Naruto.

"A-ah, te-temeee… Pa-panas…," erang Naruto yang tak berdaya di lantai dan kaos putihnya basah karena keringat.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Naru...," Sasuke kemudian menggendong Naruto ala pengantin dan menidurkannya pada tempat tidur.

_Tu-tunggu__, jangan dulu! Aku belum jadi Hokage!_

"Kau tahu…" Sasuke membelai wajah Naruto lembut setelah membaringkan Naruto di atas tempat tidur. "Banyak sekali hal yang ingin aku lakukan padamu saat ini, Naruto. Aku akan menggodamu hingga kau menangis memohon dan kemudian membuat perasaanmu nyaman… Lalu akan ku perlihatkan dirimu yang belum pernah kau perlihatkan pada orang lain. Mulai dari sini, perdengarkan aku suara indahmu," Sasuke dengan lembut menciumi leher _tan_ Naruto dan sukses membuat calon Hokage tersebut mendesah.

"Ng-nggak ma.. uu…," ucap Naruto putus-putus di sela kesadarannya yang hampir hilang tertelan efek obat penambah gairah buatan Sakura.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Naru..."

"Ng-nggak…"

_NGGAAAKKK MAUUUUUUU!!!!!_

_-Sensored-_

* * *

_HAH!!_

Naruto membuka paksa matanya. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit apartemennya yang terang kerena sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela tanpa korden. Terdengar dari luar ada suara cicitan riang burung-burung menyambut pagi yang indah dan cerah.

_Mimpi! Itu hanya mimpi! Syukurlah… __Tak kusangka aku bisa bermimpi begitu tentang Sasuke… __Haah, akhir-akhir ini pikiranku campur aduk!! Sudah lah Uzumaki Naruto, kau 'kan sudah berjanji untuk tak mengejarnya lagi. Dasar calon Hokage payah!! Ngg, tapi kok selimutnya berat ya….? __Hiii… Ja… Jangan-jangan…?_

Dengan segera Naruto menurunkan pandangannya ke selimutnya. Ternyata dua katak yang biasa menemaninya latihan—Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu yang dalam bentuk mini persis saat ia pertama kali memanggilnya tiga tahun lalu—dengan damainya tidur di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Karena kalian...," geramnya lalu perlahan bangun. "AKU JADI MIMPI BURUUUUUKKK—_dattebayooooo_!!!" Teriaknya merdu sambil membuka paksa selimut putihnya sehingga membuat kedua katak imut itu terjatuh sangat keras.

"_Aho… Aho… Aho…_," burung gagak yang terbang melintas, bernyanyi dengan gembira menyambut pagi hari yang damai ini.

-OWARI-

* * *

What the…?! *menggaruk-garuk meja sampai kuku berdarah*

Idenya di dapat dari baca manga YamiEi... Jadi jangan heran ada kata-kata yang mirip…

Selain itu, pembuatannya yang sangat memaksa dikarenakan saat ini saia sedang dilanda oleh badai tugas dan ujian, kemampetan ide—*buka kartu*—, pikiran kacau karena ini-itu, dan sempat sakit—karenanya gag sempet bikin fic buat NaruSasu day's… Malah nyelentang… huks… T_T. Gomen ne…

Fic (yang sangat) pendek ini jauh dari kata sempurna -mungkin banyak banget typo, kata/kalimat yang terulang dan membingungkan, atau bahkan persamaan ide cerita dari fict yang lain, dsb-. *deep bow*

Akhir kata: mind to review??-demi kemajuan masa depan- *ditimpuk*


End file.
